Welcome Home
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Sequel to 'Air Force One Baby'. There is a new baby in the family. After being the baby of the family for six years, how does Amy feel about her new baby brother?


**Welcome Home  
Sequel to 'Air Force One Baby'.**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed! This one-shot sequel is for Miss MacKenzie. Please read and review! I own nothing, except for Jackson.  
**

Two days after Jackson was born, Mackenzie and Rod bought him home from the hospital. They had to go to Mt Sinai Hospital in New York and were required to stay for two nights, just for observation due to Mackenzie's age. They just wanted to make sure everything continued to run smoothly for mother and baby.

Everything did run smoothly and Mackenzie and Jackson were free to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they pulled up at the White House in the limo, they were swamped by the media wanting to see the President's new son, especially since he was born on Air Force One.

Rod got out of the limo first, closely followed by Mackenzie cradling their new son. The media kept clicking photos, which upset the tiny baby. He began to wail.

Mackenzie and Rod walked inside, where they were greeted by Mackenzie's Mom, Horace, Rebecca and Amy. Mackenzie greeted them the best she could as she tried to settle Jackson down.

"Mom, is he ok?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, baby, the media were clicking pictures and they upset him, he'll be alright" she said as she walked in to the living room to sit down on the couch.

Kate and the kids gathered around Mackenzie and the tiny baby, that had just settled down in his mother's arms and began to go to sleep.

"Everyone, meet Jackson Jett Calloway" Mackenzie said softly.

Everyone cooed over the newborn baby boy, except for Amy. Mackenzie noticed this and became concerned.

Amy had been the youngest for six years. Had Jackson come in to the world to take her place? Will her mother forget about her? These were the questions running through her head like a freight train.

She sighed, she couldn't take much more of watching her mother, grandmother, father and older brother and sister, cooing over the baby, and she walked out and ran to her bedroom, before she let the tears fall. She just hoped that she got away unnoticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay on her bed crying in to her pillow, to try muffling her sobs.

When her mom and dad told her that she was going to be a big sister, she was happy at first until she started having dreams where she was forgotten about or abandoned because they didn't want her anymore.

No-one knew about these dreams because she refused to tell anyone. When asked about her bad dreams, she lied and said she couldn't remember what happened in the dream and of course they believed her.

Now that he had arrived and she saw how everybody reacted to him, her worst dreams had really happened. Well that was what she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes of hiding out and crying in her bedroom, the door quietly opened and her mother walked in, without Jackson. She had come alone. Much to Amy's appreciation.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked her youngest daughter as she sat on the bed beside her.

Amy sat up but didn't say anything, she just continued to cry.

"Oh baby girl" she said and gathered her daughter in to a hug. "Baby Jack isn't here to replace you"

Amy looked up at her mother confused. "How did she know why I was upset?" she thought to her, before speaking.  
"How did you know why I was upset?"

Mackenzie rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back "Honey, the twins were the same way when I bought you home from the hospital"

"Really?"

Mackenzie nodded. "They sure were. But they warmed up to you after a week or so, they just loved you"

Amy smiled. "I wanna see my baby brother" she said proudly.

Mackenzie smiled and took her daughter's hand. "Well let's go" she said and they both stood, before walking out of Amy's bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the living room to find Rebecca holding Jackson. They had all taken turns holding him.

"Ok, people, it's time for me to spend some time alone with my two youngest children" Mackenzie said smiling.

Rebecca smiled as she passed Jackson to her mother, before leaving with everyone.

Mackenzie smiled again and looked at Amy. "Take a seat on the couch, baby and I'll let you hold Jackson"

Amy smiled and took a seat on the couch before copying the way her mother's arms rested holding Jackson.

"That's good, baby" she said when she saw what Amy did with her arms.

She placed Jackson in Amy's arms, before sitting on the floor in front of them.

Jackson had now woken and began to grizzle when he couldn't see his mother, but Mackenzie showed her face to her son, to let him know that she was there and he settled down straight away and just looked up at his older sister.

Amy was so happy looking down at her baby brother. "Hello, Jackson" she whispered.

Mackenzie smiled as she watched her two youngest children bonding, before being interrupted by everyone walking back in to the room.

Jackson began to cry, he was hungry. Mackenzie got up off of the floor.

"He's hungry, baby" she told Amy as she picked up Jackson.

"Ok, mommy" she replied.

"Sorry everyone, little Jack is hungry" she said and walked in to another room to breastfeed him.

She sat down on the couch in the other room, moved her top and bra out of the way and nursed him.

Finally she got a moment alone with her new son. She hadn't had a moment alone with him because either Rod or a nurse was with her in the hospital from the moment they had gotten there. And on the plane, Rod and the Presidential Doctor wouldn't leave her side after the birth. So she decided that she was going to enjoy her first moment alone with him, before having to go back to work, being the first female President in history.

------------------------------

**Next is 'History Trouble Maker' **


End file.
